


How Does It Feel

by OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed/pseuds/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed
Summary: They fuck and Noel makes Liam be his good boy
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	How Does It Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Look I hate myself for this but I've been sucked into this hell and I just wrote some straight-up porn about them and we all have to deal with it. I couldn't even bring myself to proof read it and I hope it isn't an utter disaster. Still hope you enjoy it though!

“Be a good boy and stop wiggling”, he grits out, teeth angrily clenched while he’s fucking himself deeper into Liam. He has bent him over the sink in their hotel room, they’re sharing because they’re proper in love at the moment but Noel’s gotten in a mood over some fucking interview and he just needs Liam to be still right now.

He’s been hard the entire lift ride up to their room, anger sometimes gets him there especially when Liam’s the complete opposite. The little fucker can be so annoying, can never shut up, gets excited about everything and everyone and Noel has to put up with him. Even now he’s all over the place, pushing back against him and left and right, glances in the mirror and away again, up and down, fuck knows where. And Noel can’t have that now, his energy has to go somewhere too and his favourite place to get it out in at the moment is Liam, so he’ll have to behave.

“I am a good boy”, Liam protests and he’s cackling, not yet in the mood where dirty talk gets him to shut up and go pliant in Noel’s hands. “Oh are you?”, Noel replies and he feels his lips curling into that sarcastic half-smirk he uses on everybody that pisses him off, which is mostly everyone. But he doesn’t want to be pissed off right now, the whole reason of grabbing Liam, pushing him up against the sink and tearing his pants down was to make Noel less pissed off.

He bends Liam farther down and leans on him, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him up so he has to look at himself in the mirror. He knows it must be at least a bit painful with the way he’s pressing Liam down and ripping at his hair but Noel doesn’t care. Or maybe he does care and it makes his dick impossibly harder inside of his brother.

Liam’s eyes are big, have always been but now with Noel pulling at his hair they’re opened so wide and nearly round and it’s honestly one of Noel’s favourite looks on him. But he doesn’t take the time to really take him in yet, not before he has him where he wants him. He tightens his grip on Liam’s hair and forces his head at an uncomfortable angle, then pushes Liam’s hips into the edge of the sink so that his cock is pressed into it with every one of Noel’s thrusts.

He sees Liam’s face scrunching up in pain and suppresses a smug grin. “Care to repeat that?”, he snarls into Liam’s ear and his voice sounds much harsher than he actually feels now seeing Liam in this position. But he knows that it was the right thing to do because Liam’s eyes have already started glazing over and his voice has lost the mischievous edge when he does repeat, “I'm a good boy.” He sounds much softer and there’s a whimper underneath the hoarse tone of his voice.

It gets Noel going like nothing else. “Good boys listen to what their brother tells them”, he says and thrusts into him deep. Liam actually whimpers at that now and Noel can’t hold back from pounding into him harder so that Liam’s dick has to be crushed between him and the sink. He knows by the way tears are forming at the edge of Liam’s eyes that it has to hurt like hell but he is being good for Noel now and just takes it the way he wants him to.

“Look at you”, Noel tells him then, “d’you see yourself bending over for your brother like a little slut?” He can never get enough of seeing Liam blush like that, maybe it’s humiliation, maybe it’s anger or maybe it’s just how much he likes it because Noel knows he does. Knows that it turns Liam on like nothing else, like back in the day when they were just two poor kids together in a shitty room and Liam would get only harder after Noel noticed him staring at him with a hard-on.

“Such a little slag, taking it up the arse from his own brother”, he grunts and he can feel himself getting closer to the edge with Liam clenching around him. The tears are leaking from his eyes now but Liam doesn’t wipe them away, Noel knows that he likes the way it makes him feel messy. “Gonna be good and make me come, aren’t ye, ye little slut?”, he says and then he feels Liam shudder and he’s the one coming instead, trembling and shaking under Noel while he shoots thick white ropes so far up his belly that Noel can see it reflected in the mirror.

He’s so pretty it makes Noel breathless. Covered in his own come and completely flushed red he’s never looked better to him. And Noel wants to come too, so he pulls Liam closer, takes his hand out of his hair and puts it in Liam’s face instead pushing three fingers into his mouth. Liam sucks them like they’re Noel’s cock, pressing his tongue against them while he starts to drool around them and Noel’s movement becomes sloppier and faster while he fucks into Liam.

He can feel his orgasm building low in his stomach and he sees Liam watching him in the mirror with the same hunger he had in his eyes when they were teenagers and Liam used to steal glances at him after the shower or whatever. When he looks closer his face is still the same of that weird kid that went around getting high on acid, got into fights and let his own brother fuck him and still managed to look so innocent it always made Noel’s heart clench.

He really is the same now, still so pretty and full of adoration for his older brother, so much it disgusts Noel when he doesn’t want to drown himself in it. He is drowning in it right now and the look in Liam’s eyes pushes him over the edge and then he’s coming deep inside of him while staring back at him in the mirror.

Normally he likes to stay inside of Liam for a while after, make him feel him when he’s still oversensitive from his own orgasm but he’s feeling merciful now so he pulls out and helps Liam up from the sink. His face is stained with tears as is his shirt with his come and he looks like a wreck but Noel only feels a swelling pride in his chest from knowing that it was him who got Liam so far and has him still looking at him like he hung the fucking moon.

He kisses him and his mouth gets drenched in Liam’s drool but he doesn’t care, it’s just Noel and him and anything else doesn’t matter anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I hate myself for this I'd like to know if I did a good job securing my place in hell, so if you liked it please leave a comment!


End file.
